mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of anime theatrically released in America
This is a list of anime films released theatrically in the United States. * Akira, December 25, 1989 (special edition released on March 30, 2001) Orion Pictures (special edition released and dubbed by Geneon) ** Voices by Jimmy Flinders, Stanley Gurd Jr., Deanna Morris, Drew Thomas, Bob Bergen, Tony Mozdy, Marilyn Lane, and Barbara Larsen ** Aspect ratio 1.85:1 ** Suitable for mature audiences (violence, brief nudity) ** BBFC rating: 12 (1994) ** Special Edition Voices by Johnny Yong Bosch, Joshua Seth, Wendee Lee, Robert Wicks, Sandy Fox, Georgette Rose, Ray Michaels, and Dylan Tully ** Special Edition Aspect ratio 1.85:1 ** Special Edition MPAA Rating: R ** Special Edition BBFC rating: 15 * Appleseed, January 14, 2005, Geneon Entertainment and C2 Pictures ** Voices by Jennifer Proud, James Lyon, Mia Bradly, Lee Rush, Cindy Robinson, David Lelyveld, Michael McConnohie, and Jack Aubree ** Aspect ratio 1.85:1 ** Suitable for teenagers (violence, some language) ** MPAA Rating: R ** BBFC rating: 12A * Bleach the Movie: Memories of Nobody, June 11, 2008, NCM Fathom, Viz Pictures, and C2 Pictures ** Voices by Johnny Yong Bosch, Michelle Ruff, Gina Bowes, and Troy Baker ** Aspect ratio 1.85:1 ** Suitable for teenagers (violence) ** MPAA Rating: PG-13 ** BBFC rating: 12A * Castle in the Sky, April 1, 1989, Streamline Pictures ** Voices by Bertha Greene, Louise Chambell, Rachel Vanowen, and Jack Witte ** Aspect ratio 1.85:1 ** Suitable for older children (violence) ** BBFC rating: PG * The Castle of Cagliostro, April 3, 1991, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer ** Voices by Yasuo Yamada, Kiyoshi Kobayashi, Taro Ishida, Eiko Masuyama, Goro Naya, Makio Inoue, and Sumi Shimamoto ** Aspect ratio 1.85:1 ** Suitable for older children (violence, mild profanity) ** MPAA Rating: PG-13 ** BBFC rating: PG * Cowboy Bebop: The Movie, September 19, 2003, Destination Films and Samuel Goldwyn ** Selected Voices by Steven Jay Blum, Beau Billingslea, Wendee Lee, and Daran Norris ** Aspect ratio 1.85:1 ** Suitable for mature audiences (violence, nudity) ** MPAA Rating: R ** BBFC rating: 12A * Digimon: The Movie, 2000, Fox Kids Network and Saban Entertainment ** Selected Voices by: Lara Jill Miller, Joshua Seth, Mona Marshall, Doug Erholtz, Wendee Lee, Brianne Siddall ** Suitable for Older Children ** Aspect Ratio 1.85:1 ** MPAA Rating: PG (Action Violence) ** BBFC rating: PG * Dirty Pair the Movie: Project Eden, 1994, United Artists and Streamline Pictures ** Voices by Lara Cody, Wendee Lee, Kerrigan Mahan, Milton James, Steve Kramer, and Juliana Donald ** Aspect ratio 2.35:1 ** Suitable for teenagers (violence, brief nudity, some moderate profanity) ** MPAA Rating: PG-13 ** BBFC rating: 12 * Escaflowne: The Movie, January 25, 2002, Bandai Entertainment ** Voices by Kelly Sheridan, Paul Dobson, and Kirby Morrow ** Aspect ratio 1.85:1 ** Suitable for teenagers (violence, profanity) ** MPAA Rating: PG-13 ** BBFC rating: 12 * Fist of the North Star, September 21, 1991, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and Streamline Pictures ** Voices by John Vickery, Michael McConnohie, Melodee M. Spevack, and Wally Burr ** Aspect ratio 2.35:1 ** Suitable for mature audiences (violence, brutality) ** MPAA Rating: R ** BBFC rating: 15 * Fullmetal Alchemist the Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa, August 25, 2006 (re-released September 20, 2007), The Bigger Picture and FUNimation Films (re-release by C2 Pictures) ** Voices by Vic Mignogna, Aaron Dismuke, Leah Clark, and Kelly Manison ** Aspect ratio 1.85:1 ** Suitable for teenagers (violence, some profanity) ** MPAA Rating: PG-13 ** BBFC rating: 12A * Ghost in the Shell, March 29, 1996 PolyGram Films and Manga Entertainment ** Voices by Richard George, Mimi Woods, Christopher Joyce, and Abe Lasser ** Aspect ratio 1.85:1 ** Suitable for older teenagers (violence, nudity, profanity) ** BBFC rating: 15 * Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence, September 17, 2004, DreamWorks Pictures ** Voices by Akio Ōtsuka and Kōichi Yamadera ** Aspect ratio 1.85:1 ** Suitable for teenagers (violence and profanity) ** MPAA Rating: PG-13 ** BBFC rating: 12A * The Professional: Golgo 13, October 23, 1992, United Artists and Streamline Pictures ** Voices by Gregory Snegoff, Michael McConnohie, Ed Mannix, Diane Michelle, Edie Mirman, Joyce Kurtz, David Povall, and Michael Forest ** Aspect ratio 1.85:1 ** Suitable for mature audiences (violence, sex, nudity, and strong profanity) ** MPAA Rating: R ** BBFC rating: 18 * Grave of the Fireflies, October 1994, Central Park Media ** Voices by J. Robert Spencer and Rhoda Christie ** Aspect ratio 1.85:1 ** Suitable for Older Children (war themes) ** BBFC rating: 12 * Inuyasha the Movie: Affections Touching Across Time, July 2004 , Columbia Pictures and Viz Communications ** Voices by Richard Cox, Moneca Stori, David Kaye, Willow Johnson, and Vincent Gale ** Aspect ratio 1.85:1 ** Suitable for teenagers (violence, profanity) ** BBFC rating: 12A * Inuyasha the Movie: Fire on the Mystic Island, July 20, 2006, Columbia Pictures and Viz Communications ** Voices by Richard Ian Cox, Moneca Stori, and David Kaye ** Aspect ratio 1.85:1 ** Suitable for teenagers (violence, profanity) ** BBFC rating: 12A * Jin-Roh: The Wolf Brigade, May 28, 2001, Viz Communications ** Voices by Michael Dobson and Moneca Stori ** Aspect ratio 1.85:1 ** Suitable for mature audiences (war themes, violence) ** MPAA Rating: R ** BBFC rating: 15 * Junkers Come Here, September 18, 2003, Bandai Entertainment ** Voices by Mei Oshitani and Shinnosuke Furumoto ** Aspect ratio 1.85:1 ** Suitable for all ages ** MPAA Rating: PG ** BBFC rating: U * Karas: The Prophecy, September 27, 2007, Manga Entertainment and C2 Pictures ** Voices by Jay Hernandez, Piper Perabo, and Matthew Lillard ** Aspect ratio 1.85:1 ** Suitable for older teenagers (violence) ** MPAA rating: PG-13 ** BBFC rating: 15 * Lensman, August 31, 1990, MGM/UA Communications and Streamline Pictures ** Voices by Kerrigan Mahan, Michael McConnohie, Edie Mirman, Gregory Snegoff, Steve Kramer, Michael Forest, and Tom Wyner ** Aspect ratio 1.85:1 ** Suitable for older children (violence, one strong profanity) ** MPAA Rating: PG-13 ** BBFC rating: PG * Lily C.A.T., 1994, Streamline Pictures ** Voices by Mike Reynolds, Bob Bergen, Julie Maddalena, and Gregory Snegoff ** Aspect ratio 1.85:1 ** Suitable for mature audiences (violence, adult situations) ** BBFC rating: 15 * Lupin III: The Castle of Cagliostro Special Edition, September 26, 2007, Manga Entertainment and C2 Pictures ** Voices by Sean Barker, Ivan Buckley, Richard Epcar, Dorothy Melendrez, Dougary Grant, and Sparky Thornton ** Aspect ratio 1.85:1 ** Suitable for older children (violence, mild profanity) ** MPAA Rating: PG-13 ** BBFC rating: PG * Rupan III: The Fuma Conspiracy, 1995, AnimEigo ** Voices by Robin Robertson, Mark Franklin, Sean P. O'Connell, Marc Matney, Michele Seidman, and Amanda Spivey ** Aspect ratio 1.37:1 ** Suitable for all ages (but may contain bloodless violence and some mild profanity) ** MPAA Rating: G ** BBFC rating: 12 * Megazone 23, 1994, Warner Bros. Pictures and Streamline Pictures ** Voices by Bob Bergen, Edie Mirman, Lia Sargent, Barbara Goodson, Greg Snegoff, and Brittany Harlowe ** Aspect ratio 1.37:1 ** Suitable for older teenagers (violence, sex, profanity) ** BBFC rating: 15 * Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow, June 6, 2007, NCM Fathom, Viz Films, and C2 Pictures ** Voices by Maile Flanagan, Yuri Lowenthal, Kate Higgins, Kari Wahlgren, Dave Wittenberg, Liam O'Brien, Kyle Hebert, and Lex Lang ** Aspect ratio 1.85:1 ** Suitable for teenagers (violence) ** MPAA Rating: PG-13 ** BBFC rating: 12 * Neo-Tokyo, November 20, 1992, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and Streamline Pictures ** Voices by Cheryl Chase, Jeff Winkless, and Robert Axelrod ** Aspect ratio 1.85:1 ** Suitable for older teenagers (violence and profanity) ** BBFC rating: 15 * Patlabor: Wasted 13, January 10, 2003, Geneon Entertainment and C2 Pictures ** Voices by Alfred Thor, Dave Lelyveld, Ron Allen, Simon Isaacson, Julie Maddalena, David Umansky, and Bob Thomas ** Aspect ratio 1.85:1 ** Suitable for older teenagers (subtitled profanity) ** MPAA Rating: R ** BBFC rating: 15 * Perfect Blue, August 20, 1999, Miramax Films and Manga Entertainment ** Voices by Ruby Marlowe, Wendee Lee, Gil Starberry, and Bob Marx ** Aspect ratio 1.85:1 ** Suitable for mature audiences (violence, nudity, profanity) ** BBFC rating: 18 * The Place Promised in Our Early Days, May 10, 2005, ADV Films ** Voices by Jessica Boone, Chris Patton, and Kalob Martinez ** Aspect ratio 1.85:1 ** Suitable for teenagers * Ponyo, August 14, 2009, Walt Disney Pictures and Studio Ghibli **Voices by Noah Cyrus, Frankie Jonas and Liam Neeson ** Aspect ratio 1.85:1 ** MPAA Rating: G **BBFC Rating: U * Ranma ½ the Movie: Big Trouble in Nekonron, China, April 1994, CBS Theatrical Films and Viz Films ** Voices by Sarah Strange, Venus Terzo, Myriam Sirois, John Payne, and Diana Wong ** Aspect ratio 2.35:1 ** Suitable for older children (violence, brief blood, profanity) ** BBFC rating: PG * Ranma ½ the Movie 2: Nihao My Concubine, November 1994, CBS Theatrical Films and Viz Films ** Voices by Sarah Strange, Venus Terzo, Myriam Sirois, and Alessandro Juliani ** Aspect ratio 2.35:1 ** Suitable for teenagers (violence and brief nudity) ** BBFC rating: 12 * Revenge of the Ninja Warrior, 1991, AnimEigo ** Aspect ratio 1.85:1 ** Suitable for older children (violence) ** BBFC rating: PG * Robotech: The Shadow Chronicles, September 19, 2007, Warner Bros. Pictures, FUNimation Films, and C2 Pictures ** Voices by Gregory Snegoff, Kari Wahlgren, Richard Epcar, and Yuri Lowenthal ** Aspect ratio 1.85:1 ** Suitable for older children (violence) ** MPAA rating: PG ** BBFC rating: PG * Robotech: The Untold Story, July 25, 1986 (limited), Warner Bros. Pictures, Cannon Films, and Harmony Gold ** Voices by Kerrigan Mahan, Brittany Harlowe, Muriel Fargo, Gregory Snegoff, Wendee Lee, and Michael McConnohie ** Aspect ratio 1.37:1 ** Suitable for older children (violence) ** MPAA Rating: PG ** BBFC rating: PG * Sakura Wars: The Movie, July 2003, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and Geneon Entertainment ** Voices by Julie Anne Taylor, Wendee Lee, Michelle Ruff, David Lelyveld, Jane Alan, Carrie Savage, and Annie Pastrano ** Aspect ratio 1.85:1 ** Suitable for teenagers (violence) ** MPAA Rating: PG-13 ** BBFC rating: 12A * Silent Möbius, November 20, 1992, Miramax Films and Streamline Pictures ** Voices by Melora Harte, Iona Morris, Alexandra Kenworthy, and Jeff Winkless ** Aspect ratio 2.35:1 ** Suitable for teenagers (violence, profanity) ** BBFC rating: 15 * Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie, 1999, ADV Films ** Voices by Martin Burke and Gary Dehan ** Aspect ratio 1.85:1 ** Suitable for older children (violence) ** MPAA Rating: PG ** BBFC rating: 12 * Spriggan, October 12, 2003, ADV Films ** Voices by Christopher Patton and Kevin Corn ** Aspect ratio 1.85:1 ** Suitable for mature audiences (violence, profanity) ** MPAA Rating: R ** BBFC rating: 15 * A Tree of Palme, February 18, 2005 (San Francisco), ADV Films ** Voices by Kira Vincent-Davis ** Aspect ratio 1.85:1 ** Suitable for older children (violence, profanity) ** BBFC rating: PG * Urotsukidōji: Legend of the Overfiend, March 11, 1993, Central Park Media ** Voices by Christopher Courage, Danny Bush, Rebel Joy, Rose Palmer, Jurgen Offen, Randy Woodcock, and Bick Balse ** Aspect ratio 1.33:1 ** Suitable for adults (violence, sex, nudity, and profanity) ** MPAA Rating: NC-17 ** BBFC rating: 18 * Urusei Yatsura: Only You, 1995, AnimEigo ** Voices by Shannon Settlemyre, Steve Rassin, Kristen Foster, and Felicia Potts ** Aspect ratio 1.85:1 ** Suitable for teenagers (violence, brief nudity) ** BBFC rating: 12 * Urusei Yatsura 2: Beautiful Dreamer, 1996, Central Park Media ** Voices by Ann Ulrey, Vinnie Penna, and Draidyl Roberts ** Aspect ratio 1.85:1 ** Suitable for teenagers (violence, brief nudity, profanity) ** BBFC rating: 12 * Urusei Yatsura 3: Remember My Love, 1995, AnimEigo ** Voices by Shannon Settlemyre, Steve Rassin, Justin Geer, Mark Jones, and Margaret Woodfield ** Aspect ratio 1.85:1 ** Suitable for older children (violence, profanity) ** MPAA Rating: PG ** BBFC rating: PG * Urusei Yatsura 4: Lum the Forever, 1995, AnimEigo ** Voices by Shannon Settlemyre and Steve Rassin ** Aspect ratio 1.85:1 ** Suitable for older children (violence, profanity) ** BBFC rating: PG * Urusei Yatsura 5: The Final Chapter, 1994, AnimEigo ** Voices by Shannon Settlemyre, Steve Rassin, and Mike Yeager ** Aspect ratio 1.85:1 ** Suitable for older children (violence, brief strong profanity) ** MPAA Rating: PG ** BBFC rating: PG * Urusei Yatsura 6: Always My Darling, 1994, AnimEigo ** Voices by Shannon Settlemyre and Steve Rassin ** Aspect ratio 1.85:1 ** Suitable for teenagers (violence, one strong profanity) ** BBFC rating: PG * Vampire Hunter D, March 26, 1993, CBS Theatrical Films, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, and Streamline Pictures ** Voices by Michael McConnohie, Barbara Goodson, Kirk Thornton, Jeff Winkless, Lara Cody, Edie Mirman, Kerrigan Mahan, Steve Kramer, Tom Wyner, and Steve Bulen ** Aspect ratio 1.37:1 ** Suitable for teenagers (violence, brief nudity, profanity) ** MPAA Rating: PG-13 ** BBFC rating: 15 * Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust, September 28, 2001, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and Urban Vision Entertainment ** Voices by Andrew Philpot, Wendee Lee, Michael McShane, John Rafter Lee, and Pamela Segall ** Aspect ratio 1.85:1 ** Suitable for teenagers (violence, profanity) ** MPAA Rating: R ** BBFC rating: 15 * Warriors of the Wind, June 1985, New World Pictures, re-released in 1989 by Streamline Pictures ** Aspect ratio 1.85:1 ** Suitable for older children (violence) ** MPAA Rating: PG ** BBFC rating: PG * Wicked City, August 20, 1993, Streamline Pictures ** Voices by Gregory Snegoff, Gaye Kruger, Mike Reynolds, Robert V. Barron, Jeff Winkless, Edie Mirman, and Melora Harte ** Aspect ratio 1.85:1 ** Suitable for adults only (violence, sex, and nudity) ** BBFC rating: 18 * X, March 10, 2000, Manga Entertainment ** Voices by Alan Marriott, Adam Henderson, and Larissa Murray ** Aspect ratio 1.85:1 ** Suitable for older teenagers (violence and brief nudity) ** MPAA Rating: R ** BBFC rating: 12 * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light, August 13, 2004, Warner Bros. Pictures, 4Kids Entertainment, and Studio Gallop ** Voices by Dan Green, Eric Stuart, and Scottie Ray ** Aspect ratio 1.85:1 ** Suitable for older children (violence) ** MPAA Rating: PG (scary combat and monster images) ** BBFC rating: PG Theatrically released